onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Teleportation
Teleportation, also known as Magical Transportation,"The Dark Swan", Once Upon a Time, ABC is a magical ability featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It first appears in the first episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. One form of teleportation is also known as Poofing."The Heart of the Truest Believer", "Nimue", Once Upon a Time, ABC Description General Information It is only possible to materialize somewhere else if the exact location is known. In order to teleport yourself, you have to picture the desired location clearly in your mind. Also, seeing a location from a map is not enough to teleport there. When someone teleports, it is possible that nearby objects are transported away as well, as was the case with Prince Charming's sword being brought with the Evil Queen to her palace. In order to teleport someone who is in the immediate vicinity of you, you have to see the person, or you might end up teleporting pieces of their body, or things around them. It is possible to teleport someone to your side when they are not in the immediate vicinity of you; however, this requires knowing where the person is. In addition, it's possible to magically transport the person who is being spied on through a mirror. Appearance Teleportation is usually accompanied by a cloud of magical smoke, snow,File:407IngridTeleports.png waterFile:415PoseidonTeleports.png or fire.File:513AboutToDo2.png However, some people are able to teleport without it, including: *Zoso *Rumplestiltskin *Peter Pan *Zelena *Ingrid *Maleficent *Emma Swan *Nimue *Gideon *Gothel / Eloise Gardener *Coven of the Eight Members *When Nyx teleports into Amara's home, she rises out of a puddle of water Cloud of smokes when someone teleports can sometimes appear different. Most times we can see the smoke come from the ground, rising, and transporting the person. But sometimes the particles of smoke slowly appear in the air, they pile up, and when the person appears, the smoke bursts in the air. We can see this appearance when the Evil Queen transports to the dungeon to see Rumplestiltskin. Another appearance is visible when Cora teleports back into the Royal castle. After she appears, the smoke withdraws by veering downwards, in full density. This appearance is a reversed version of a generic teleportation. When magical transportation is used to summon objects, it sometimes produces smoke, such as the book of spells, the Magic Globe or the Apprentice's wand. However, in most cases, the object simply appears out of nowhere, like Ruth's ring, the Enchanted Compass and the Black Fairy's wand. In addition, the enchanted compass glows brighter when Cora poofs it out of Emma's hand into her own, and the cocoa cup that Emma teleports disappears in a flash of light. Protection against Teleportation Magic can be used to stop someone from teleporting, and one type of protection spell can prevent anyone from poofing into a place. Hook suspects Peter Pan cast one of those over his campsite. According to Hades, everything is "shut down" in the area around the Ambrosia Temple, so teleporting in and out of there is impossible. List of Users *Aladdin *The Apprentice † *The Apprentice (Wish Realm) *The Black Fairy † *The Blue Fairy/Mother Superior *Cora † *Coven of the Eight members"The Eighth Witch", Once Upon a Time, ABC. *Dr. Facilier/Mr. Samdi † *Drizella *Emma Swan *Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Evil Queen (Serum) *Gothel *Glinda *Hades † *Henry Mills *Hook *Ingrid † *Isaac Heller *Gideon *Jafar *Maleficent *Merlin † *Nimue † *Nyx *The Oracle † *Peter Pan † *Poseidon *Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold † *Rumplestiltskin (Wish Realm) † *Two Dark Ones †"Swan Song", Once Upon a Time, ABC. *Ursula *Walsh † *Will Scarlet *Witch *Zelena *Zoso † Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The scene with Isaac and Mr. Gold at Granny's Diner in "Mother" was originally supposed to end with them walking out of the building, but it was changed into Mr. Gold teleporting them away instead.Jane Espenson on the Season Four Blu-ray Audio Commentary for "Mother" Appearances *Teleportation is mentioned in Henry's storybook in "Snow Falls",File:103WereSeparated.png "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter",File:107IsSnowWhite3.png "The New Neverland"File:310TurnThePage.png and "Operation Mongoose Part 2".File:422SnowCharmingStorybook.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} Category:Magic Abilities